Flavio Silva
Flavio Silva is an Evergreen student from Portugal. (Played by '''Sentinel')'' Background Born in Lisbon, Portugal, as the youngest of 7, Flavio Silva was often considered by his classmates (and friends) to be the "goody two-shoes" of his family, due to his status as the "baby." Few witnessed Flavio get in trouble, and many believed his parents coddled him too much. In fact, right from birth, Flavio's parents imposed strict rules onto their children, and Flavio broke these rules constantly. During secondary school, he found himself running into the law for petty crimes such as trespassing, loitering, misconduct, etc. All in all, Flavio was a rule-breaker, and hardly one to look at when it came to his future.... ...until he got a letter from his aunt six months before his 17th birthday. Ângela Silva, an agent for the ESO, hardly ever spoke to her family, and never even saw five of her nieces and nephews as babies. However, Ângela took a strange liking to Flavio and his lackadaisical approach to authority - she felt that such a seemingly negative trait can be used for powerful means, and wrote to him, telling him to consider a possible career path with the ESO (and if he did, she would try pulling some strings on her end). Flavio ripped the letter up. He didn't think there'd be any hope for him, and he certainly didn't want to go on a path that might force him to sacrifice any self-preservation he had. Personality Flavio is a bit on the selfish side. When it comes to preserving his own sanctity and others, he always puts himself first. In fact, he puts himself first for pretty much everything. However, he's not always a villain. He regularly donates blood and contributes to charities when he can. His biggest problem, however, is authority, mainly when it tries to impose something that wouldn't benefit him. He's a bad judge at picking and choosing his battles, but his steadfast stubbornness more than makes up for that... almost. Strengths * Self-preservating - Flavio knows how to look out for himself (and others if he needs to, he guesses). He puts his well-being on the front burner. * Crafty - Flavio can make a tool out of anything, and even cooler, can make a weapon out of almost anything. * Multilingual - Flavio can speak fluent Portuguese (as his mother tongue), English, and knows French as well. Weaknesses * Rebel - Flavio tends to have other plans in mind. He really doesn't like it when people tell him what to do, and he prefers to do things his own way. His aunt hopes this can turn out good in the end, but his rebelliousness can get petty enough that he can get pretty frivolous in the "doing things his own way" bit. * Antisocial - Flavio is fairly distrusting of the average person, and even more so with governmental figures. It won't stop him from doing his job, but it can create... problems in the future. * Epileptic - Flavio suffers from epilepsy, and has to take a regular medication for it. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Mercier Category:Sentinel Category:Active Character